1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors with improved high frequency signal transmission environment.
2. Description of Related Art
An USB 3.0 connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained therein. The contacts include a plurality of pairs of differential signal contacts and a grounding contact between adjacent two pairs of said differential signal contacts. Such as an electrical connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,372, conjoined with its FIG. 5, each contact has a horizontal position portion, a soldering portion and a connecting portion connecting with the position portion and the soldering portion. Wherein a distance between the connecting portion of the grounding contact and an adjacent signal contact is same as that of the soldering portion and the position portion of the two contacts. In this arrangement, the contacts can being easily produced.
As we know, the electrical connector trends to miniature and have a high signal transmission speed, thereby the contacts in USB 3.0 connector have a close arrangement with equal distance therebetween so as to occupy a small area, and the USB 3.0 connector standardized at the end of 2008 each has a speed rate of up to 5 Gb/s to satisfy the high signal transmission. However, the close arrangement between adjacent two pairs of differential signal contacts in the high frequency connector easily causes a high crosstalk therebetween, and the crosstalk has a bad influence to the high frequency signal transmission and make the connectors can not reach an expected high signal transmission speed.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.